Ianna Qilax
by Aya Eliya
Summary: AU yes, the horrible fic is back. slightly edited, but i intend to finish it this time. Forget the superman canon, because Clark has a sister?
1. Prologue

Prologue-Ianna Qilax  
  
Ianna Qilax looked carefully around Qisav once more. Tears filled her eyes. She would be leaving her home planet forever. If only she had been thrown into Earth as her brother had been, too young to remember anything. But no. Her parents had made her stay home. That was lucky, as the Qisal traders had come, and pelted Kryptonite at them. She was now going to see if her parents or her brother had survived their crash landing on earth… 


	2. Second Shower

Chapter 1-Second Shower  
  
Clark looked up. For some reason, he felt something...familiar coming. He didn't know why, but he wanted to figure out what it was.  
  
"Earth to Clark Kent! Do you copy?" Chloe teased. Clark snapped his head up. "Sorry, just thinking..." Clark quickly finished when he saw them exchange knowing looks. "It just seems...that something's coming for me." Pete groaned. "There it is! You sensed the great Lex Luthor. Go have your chit chat. We'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Clark groaned inwardly. Just when he wanted to talk about something, the last person he wanted showed up. "Hey, Clark. My team still don't think the car was ripped open by the impact." Clark ignored the comment. "Hello, Lex." Lex grinned. "Yeah. Lana's down at the coffee shop, depressed. You should go cheer her up." But Clark was ignoring him. He was looking at the sky, trembling. Something green was once again here. And it wasn't small. Lex looked up. Oh my..."  
  
Clark didn't wait for him to finish. He ran as fast as he did at school, and once he was in the field, he raced further in. They were attacking a small black meteor, much like the one he was riding while in his dreams. He risked anyone seeing him, and soared upward. The seeress had said his destiny was saving people. People weren't all human.  
  
~  
  
"Azure!" Ianna gasped. A blue skinned youth was firing red rocks back at the Qisal traders. "Mistress, they will not endanger this planet. Your parents died defeating them before. I will not let you or your brother be killed defeating them. I am calling my people." Ianna sighed. "Thank you, Azure." The blue girl grinned. "This means I get your first born!" Ianna glared, but couldn't keep that up. The kryptonite was too intense.  
  
"Keep firing the Krystolite at them." The blue hair didn't sway as Azure didn't respond, but the red soon overpowered the green, and the traders quickly left as large navy blue ships arrived.  
  
An elderly man with faded blue hair appeared in front of Azure. "Granddaughter, next time you escort a Qisav to a planet, take an envoy. The Qisal traders are getting much more intense." Azure nodded. "The slave traders need to be stopped. Not just the Qisal ones."  
  
Ianna was quickly recuperating. She ignored the conversation, and called out to her brother again. Adam…mother…father…can you hear me? I'm coming!  
  
~  
  
Clark jumped. Someone was calling him. No, not him. His name wasn't Adam. Or was it... 


	3. Lana Knows

Chapter 2-Lana Knows  
  
Lana looked up, and her lip trembled. Green was falling. This was too much like the meteor shower. Then she realized: this was another one!  
  
"Nell!" Lana yelled. Nell came out. "What is it?" Lana pointed, and stopped for a breath. "They're coming straight here!" Nell smiled. "That's not much, just some rain, and it's pretty far off." Nell walked outside, and was hit by a piece. The piece was a foot square. Nell fell, and didn't rise. "No!" Lana screamed. Of course, Whitney was there, and he pulled Nell and Lana into the store basement. "We're closing!" he yelled. "Stay there, okay?" Lana nodded. Why is it coming back? she thought. Lana touched her aunt's cheek, and was relieved as her aunt groaned. "Where are we?" she asked groggily. Lana smiled. "Beneath the diner. Whitney's gone to find out what's going on." Nell grumbled, but didn't object. "Store closed?" Lana nodded. "Whitney shooed everyone out." Lana propped her aunt up, and sat in the middle of the store.  
  
~  
  
"Clark!" Whitney? "What are you doing out here? Everyone hiding out in basements. You're the only one unaccounted for. Come on." Clark shook his head. "I let this happen last time, but I won't this time."  
  
Whitney blinked. This guy gets weirder every time I see him. "Come on. You can't stay out here. You'll be crushed. There's meteors' coming!" Whitney grabbed Clark's arm, but Clark wouldn't budge. He had to figure out who the sender was. And who Adam was. "Go back to Lana, Whitney. She needs you." Whitney nodded. "Suit yourself, Kent." And Whitney ran.  
  
Lana should be safe with him, Clark thought. He waited. A small meteor appeared off the larger one. The big one floated away, along with some big blue objects, but Clark was concentrating on the black meteor. Adam? Clark tried. …he…lo…?…  
  
Clark laughed. It was so weak! Adam? Clark concentrated hard. Clark. She seemed kind of sad. Who are you kidding, Adam? I know it's you. Clark shivered. How did she know he was Adam? Who was Adam, and who was she?  
  
~~  
  
Lana slowly pushed past Whitney. "Stay with Nell." Whitney stood. "I need a little privacy, Whitney!" he nodded. "Hurry up." Lana quickly raced out of the store.  
  
For some reason, she wanted to be as far away from it as possible. The reporters would expect to see her there again, crying. She wouldn't let them get another headline. They could get a shot of Whitney, not her. She watched the meteor turn around. A small meteor was falling toward the Kent farm. "Clark!" she screamed, and ran to the house.  
  
When she got there, she found the black rock had skidded through their field, and landed not a yard from the barn. Lana didn't know why, but she thought Clark was on this meteor. Suddenly, Clark's eyes peered out at her. "Are you all right?" she asked. "Where is Adam Qilax? He has been seen on this planet." Lana was slightly taken aback. She had Clark's hair, eyes, and face. But…it wasn't him. "Why?" she asked, even though she thought she knew. "He's my brother. Supposedly a family near here took him in when the ship crashed." Lana gasped. "Clark Kent's an alien?" 


	4. Family Reunion

Chapter 3-Family Reunion  
  
Clark raced for his home. The meteor was headed straight for the barn. When he stopped, he saw a girl wearing purple talking to Lana. "Why didn't you tell me?" she shouted, and ran off in tears. Clark shook his head.  
  
"Sorry. Didn't realize she knew you. Should I go fix it?" Clark shook his head. "No! There's a reason she doesn't know anything. Now will you tell me who you are?"  
  
The girl smiled. "Oh, Adam, don't even remember your sister? I'm so disappointed!"  
  
Clark sighed. "I don't know why you think I'm Adam, but I'm Clark Ken-" The girl raised her hand. "You know you're not an earth child." Clark shivered. "But, how do you know?" The girl grinned.  
  
She held a photo that showed Clark right before you first see him in the series. "This was before the attack. Do you know if mom and dad were killed, or taken?" Clark shook his head. "I don't remember any of it, except a little in my dreams."  
  
The girl sighed. "So the Qisal could have them, or they could be drifting on your moon, too weak to get past the kryptonite. Try to remember. If you remember, dad may keep the throne a few more years, and you can stay here until your adoptive parents die."  
  
Clark glared. "How do you know I'll outlive them?" The girl sighed. Clark noted she did a lot of it. "You are so lucky, you know? The Qisal think you're just another human. They forget you got away. You're a farmer, Clark! You could stay a farmer, if dad's still alive. If he's not, you're forced to take a bride. Although your betrothed was excused years ago, after 7 years of no return. I now cannot rule, as you are alive. You've got to save us from Uncle Quaz."  
  
Clark grinned. "I've got super powers, but I'm not going to believe that story, girl. I will believe you aren't a human, but you and I being royalty?"  
  
The girl sighed. "Adam, I never imagined you were such an idiot." Clark's smile broadened. I don't know if I should resent or appreciate that." The girl punched him in the shoulder. "Ow."  
  
The girl grinned back. "Not used to actual power? Well, I guess it's what you get for training at such a talent less planet. Maybe I'll have a six month rule.  
  
"Well, since you're being so stupid, I'm your twin sister Ianna." Ianna grabbed him, and pulled him inside the meteor.  
  
"He's not getting it through his head. Apparently he's accepted the human thick skull."  
  
Clark stared. Before him was a woman with blue hair, skin, and clothes. The girl beamed. "My name is Azure, your majesty. My brother Cerulean is here to replace your first servant, our cousin Cyan, who died in the crash."  
  
A tall, muscular blue teen stood before him. He was maybe six months older than Clark. "Your majesty?" 


	5. Clark Becomes Adam

Chapter 4-Clark becomes Adam  
  
Clark nodded at Cerulean. "Hello…Cerulean." To Clark's astonishment, Cerulean bowed. Clark swallowed, and gave another nod. Cerulean nodded back, and sat in a little dent in the wall. "Much roomier than your bassinet, Clark?" Clark nodded at Ianna. He smiled. "Cerulean, is there a way to monitor specific humans on that computer?" Ianna grinned. "Computer? I keep forgetting you're living in the dark. Locate Lana Lang, Cerulean. His majesty commands it." Cerulean nodded, and they could see Lana in her room. Her face was red from crying, and she had a diary open.  
  
Clark read,  
  
I don't know what to think. Clark's an alien? No wonder he said he's a fort Knox of secrets! I wish he'd told me, though.  
  
Lana paused. She had the odd feeling someone was watching her.  
  
He doesn't look like an alien, and neither does his sister. But he seemed surprised. Maybe he didn't know?  
  
Lana looked out the window, and Clark sweated, knowing she was trying to see him.  
  
It makes sense, though. Coming out of the meteor shower, and now a smaller one comes. Is that why Clark keeps apologizing for the first one?  
  
Clark turned away, and Ianna motioned Cerulean to turn it off. He turned and faced his sister. "I'm going home." Ianna blushed, embarrassed. "Um, I know that the Aquaians are fine, but I'm not used to sleeping in here. Could I sleep in your barn?" Clark grinned. "Of course not. My dad would be very disappointed if he knew I left my sister in the cold." Ianna nodded. Jonathan Kent. "Come on, we'll bring you two later, after I explain to mom."  
  
~  
  
Martha Kent smiled as Clark let Ianna in. "Hello, I don't think I've seen you before. Isn't it a little late for guests, Clark?"  
  
Ianna blushed. "I should sleep in the ship. I'm sorry Clark." Martha shot Clark a quizzical look.  
  
Clark grinned. "Mom, you'd better sit down." Martha did so, feeling intrigued. "Mom, meet my sister Ianna Qilax."  
  
Then Martha did what mothers are known for. Instead of following theatrical practice of fainting, she turned white, and yelled for her husband. "Jonathan! You need to come in here!" And down he came.  
  
However, he'd seen the meteor outside the barn. He observed the girl, and told her, "You're his sister." Ianna nodded.  
  
He sighed. "I have a million questions for you, but for now, I need to talk to your brother, and Martha needs to make the couch a bed." You can look around. Is there anyone else?" he asked Clark, instead of Ianna. Clark grinned. "Yes, apparently royal servants with…blue blood."  
  
Jonathan's jaw still dropped when Azure and Cerulean walked in. "Cerulean, you'll go up to Clark's room. Azure, you can stay down here?" Azure nodded serenely. "Not a problem. Carpet is much better than stone." Ianna laughed softly. "No, you will have my blanket as a mat." Azure's eyes danced. "A mat again? I haven't had one since we were courted out…" Ianna cleared her throat. Her majesty didn't want it known that they would be executed if Adam Qilax did not take the throne when they returned. Jonathan studied their faces, but could find nothing suspicious. Thorough. Doesn't let one bit of unnecessary information through. I don't like the fact that she knows more than I do.  
  
~  
  
Clark slowly coaxed information out of Cerulean. "So, if we return, and I'm not willing to rule, Ianna will be imprisoned, and you will be killed?"  
  
Cerulean nodded. "Qisav has very strict rules about rulers. I will not say kings, because the king you are taught of has absolute power. The one I speak of is limited by Crystos."  
  
Clark shivered. "Crystos?"  
  
Cerulean nodded gravely. "He is our high King, and no ruler can surpass him. King Quaz may be dethroned. He has ordered your sister's death if she tries to take the throne again."  
  
Clark blinked. "Again?" Cerulean nodded. "Crystos came to her in a dream years ago, and told her she would be king before her family took over. So she trained, believing she would be king. But Quaz wants a male heir. Says Ianna believes too much in Chaya Mayim."  
  
Clark blinked again, but said nothing. He didn't have to know everything about every citizen. Clark's hands tightened into fists. There were friends here, but really, only one thing kept him here: Lana.  
  
Clark closed his eyes, and Adam opened them. "If we get our royal bride, we will rule."  
  
Cerulean nodded and bowed. "Yes, your majesty." 


	6. Lana And Qisav

Chapter 5-Lana and Qisav  
  
Lana slowly approached the Kent farm the next day. Clark was laughing, and talking to his sister. Lana set her jaw. He was sorry about her parents. She had to let this go. Clark jumped up to get the door. "Lana. I'm sorry I didn't…" He didn't finish. Lana hugged him fiercely. "It's not your fault, Clark!" Lana didn't risk looking up. She didn't want to see his denial.  
  
To her surprise, Ianna spoke. "So this is who his highness wishes?"  
  
Clark shook his head. "No. I will not force her, sister."  
  
Ianna sighed. "You must choose quickly, Adam. There is not much time before Crysto's day. You must be crowned by Earth calendar April."  
  
Lana tightened her hold. Clark would be king in April? What was Ianna talking about, Clark wanting her? It dawned on her. He wasn't going to force her. Lana smiled at him, and she noticed that there were tears in his eyes.  
  
"I can't be a lonely king?" He spoke to Ianna, but his eyes never left Lana's. "No, your highness."  
  
Then, Lana stared at Ianna. She was laughing. "If you were not my royal brother, I would call you an idiot. Lana, tell him."  
  
Lana shook her head. "Don't you wish to be King?" Ianna sighed. "I would be in the same situation. I must be betrothed at least, to be king. And there are none on Qisav who would risk their lives for my rule. My betrothed would be in danger of assassination."  
  
Lana thought carefully. "Come to school this month, please your majesty?" Lana curtsied. Ianna smiled. "As you wish. As my royal brother's beloved, I cannot deny your request."  
  
Lana nodded. "I really don't want to be queen." Ianna laughed. "That's what I would be. Qing." Lana shook her head. She didn't understand. Clark wrote it down, and handed it to her. "But Q has to be followed by a u!" Ianna laughed again. "Qisav is spelled with a Q Lana."  
  
Clark and Ianna raced to school. It felt wonderful to Clark, to actually have a challenge. He felt she was holding back, though. "Give it all you've got! I want to see if I can beat you!" Ianna laughed, and shook her head. "I've been trained, Adam. If I were to race you, I could beat you twice over easily. Once you have your training, you will beat me."  
  
Lana had a plan. Whitney wouldn't take a break-up well without an explanation. "Whitney? Clark has a brother." Whitney laughed. "Yeah, and I'm the best Trig professor. That's a good one, Lana." Lana scowled. Couldn't he understand that, at least? "She's pretty." Whitney sighed. "Not anymore beautiful than you, Lana." Lana shook her head. "Any-more? So she's equal to me?" Whitney looked at her, and whistled. "Well, maybe she is a little…" Lana ripped his coat off her. "Here! Give THAT to her!" "Lana! You know I didn't mean it!" Lana ignored him, and ran through the halls with her head bent. She was smiling. If Ianna and Whitney hit it off, there'd be no problem with Clark and her being a couple.  
  
That night, Lana ripped her necklace off, and buried it in her basement. "There. One more rock that won't hurt Clark Kent." "How do you know?" Lana spun around. Lex looked at her. "Lex!" He smiled. "Still surprised when I show up, Lana?" Lana sighed. "I just had a tough day, that's all." Lex smiled. "So now you're burying your one comfort? Tell me, what's going on with Clark Kent?" Lana shook her head, and walked for the door. "It's time for you to go, Lex." Lex sighed. "I'm only concerned for my friend." Lana winced. A flash of green, and Lex bathed in blood flashed through her mind. The meteor rocks! Lana figured it out. If Clark wouldn't leave without her, she'd go, just to get him away from Lex Luthor.  
  
Clark and Ianna were joking qings and queens, and which they'd rather be. A knock at the door interrupted dinner. Clark assumed it was a neighbor, so kept talking. "Lana! You look upset. Is anything wrong?" Clark was instantly standing next to her. She panted, "Must go…tonight…Lex…liar." Clark felt his sister's arm on his. "Lana has had a vision. We need to get out of here." Clark thought of his family and friends. "But what about…" Ianna shook her head. "Only your majesty and your betrothed can come."  
  
Cerulean took a vial from his pocket. Azure screamed. The orange liquid changed his face, throat, and so on to a human skin tone. "I will stay and protect your town, your majesty." Clark smiled. "Of course you will."  
  
A booming voice denied this request.  
  
"""""NO, CERULEAN SHALL NOT STAY TO DIE. MY CHOSEN ONE WILL BRING 4 ALONG. THE REST MUST BE LEFT."""""  
  
Only Ianna and Adam remained standing. Clark thought quickly. Who could he bring? Lana shook her head. "Nell's friends with the Luthor's, she's not in danger." Clark smiled, and confused Lana. What was the difference between Adam and Clark, anyway? 


	7. Adam and Clark

Chapter 6-Adam and Clark  
  
Lana looked around slowly before she entered the spacecraft. Would this be the last look she had at earth? Tears came to her eyes. She'd broken up with Whitney, but could she bear never seeing him again? Or her aunt Nell, or even her parents grave?  
  
Azure led her carefully onto the ship. From outside, it looked like someone had carved a door open, and then sealed it. She realized it was technology to keep them safe from being observed as a ship. Azure squeezed her hand. "Lana. Would you like a new necklace?" Lana looked in awe at the red garnet pendant. "I know it's not the kryptonite, but would you like it?" Lana hugged the blue woman. "Thank you, Azure." The woman nodded. "Chloe? Mrs. Kent? Would you please come here?" Chloe did so, after taking a dozen photographs. Cerulean held her camera. When she turned her head, he neatly mashed the area the film was held in.  
  
Azure pressed a light blue button. Water cascaded down. All three women ducked. Azure smiled. "This is where you will change in the morning. Your beds," she pressed a black button, and 3 holes in the wall appeared. "Are here." Mrs. Kent crawled in. "What's this made out of?" Azure beamed. "The finest lead on Aquaia. No krystolite or kryptonite can penetrate it. Sleep well, Martha Kent." She crawled into the bottom bunk, which disappeared into the rock. "You're going to murder us, locking us in lead tombs!" Chloe gasped. Azure laughed, a light sound. "I assure you I'm not. In fact, watch this." Azure placed her hand beneath the flow of water, and they watched Clark and Ianna crawl into their separate bunks. "Would their highnesses willingly murder themselves?" Chloe was still suspicious, but Lana believed Clark would do nothing to harm her. He wasn't so sure about Adam…  
  
Inside the compartment, once the door closed, silver liquid fled into a small bowl shape by his head. Clark found himself floating. He saw a little window by his toe, and saw Ianna laughing, spinning through the air as she did so. A green readout appeared at the edge of the door.  
  
Still getting used to floating, Adam? I'd have thought you'd have figured it out by now!  
  
Adam smirked. He let go, and he floated.  
  
Is there gravity on Qisav?  
  
Of course. But the royal family has been touched by Crystos. We don't bear the weight to our feet.  
  
This confused Adam/Clark, but he dealt with it.  
  
What's the difference between Clark and Adam?  
  
One is your earth name, the other is your Qisav one. However, you were christened Adam. Until you claim the throne, you will feel like a human Clark Kent.  
  
"Clark Kent." Clark said his name aloud. What does that mean anymore? What does Adam Qilax mean? What does any name mean? Don't they only mean what you make them mean?  
  
Clark rolled over, his thoughts tumbling. He stopped as he realized he was spinning.  
  
Lana laid down in her bunk. The silver pool above her head didn't move. She wasn't royalty. In fact, she wasn't even a Qisav. She laid her head down on the red covers, too warm to get under them. She laid her head down, and dreamt of silvery pools near red palaces, wearing a gold crown. Somehow, her parents were there, and two people who looked like Clark.  
  
Cerulean sighed. "He will learn quickly. But will he be trained before he's discovered?" Azure kissed him. "Does it matter? He's the rightful heir to the throne. Besides, we'll be in prison, not dead." Azure laughed. "What I am sorry about is the fact that Lana will discover her parents didn't die instantly, they are still working as slaves! Besides, our first loyalty belongs to Ianna, and her on the throne." Cerulean shook his head. "But Adam is older. He is rightful heir, and bringing treachery upon him is wrong. Crystos will punish us!" Azure kissed him again, and he shut his mouth. 


	8. Traitor Plans

Chapter 7-Traitor Plans  
  
Adam woke in the morning. He slowly rubbed the remnants of his earthling fear and secrecy away. He now was his true self, and he had issues that needed solved. Adam read the readout slowly.  
  
The passengers are to remain in their bunks until the Qisal traders are passed.  
  
Adam groaned. Another delay. He wanted to start training! He smiled, as he saw his sister was still sleeping. She was a mystery. At times, he felt she was merely playing with him, at others, she seemed to be scared and withdrawn. Now, she slept peaceful, and her face seemed calm, the cruel look missing. Adam sighed. She wasn't plotting against him as she slept. He would need to speak to Cerulean. The boy was too pure to lie, Adam knew.  
  
Cerulean bit his lip. He had just typed the message. What would they do now? Azure smiled. "Think of it this way. We're getting revenge on Chaya Mayim and her family for disgracing us." Cerulean shook his head. "That was a millennia ago! Crystos deemed us unworthy, and now He has gone to earth! They are His people. Don't you realize, by enslaving the earth forms, we are risking his wrath?" Azure laughed in scorn. "Surely you don't truly believe in Crystos and Lucios still? You are wasting your time!" Cerulean stood against Azure. "No. I will follow the Zuai rules, ancient as they are." Azure slapped him. "You may be my elder, but I will not ruin our chance to be free!" Cerulean gasped. "You're—not—Azure!" Azure laughed a maniacal laugh, that confirmed Ceruleans fears. "How bright you are! Now I cannot sell you to even your own people. I know, I will punish the chosen family by sending them to Abad!" Cerulean shivered. "Yes. Send us there. Leave my sister and her mistress alone now, please?" Azure smiled cruelly. "Let me kill the prince first." Cerulean stood tall, though he was afraid. "No! I will not allow you to harm his highness!" Azure's greedy eyes raked the room. She spotted a special flower. From Azure herself came the protest. "No! Don't, not that!" Azure choked, and the greedy look was back. "Yes! Destroy the royal flower!"  
  
Cerulean stood over the flower. It was a gift to the first Qilax ruler, ensuring his long dynasty, from Crystos Himself. Cerulean straightened, and grabbed the flower from the table. "No! Servant of Lucios, you will not be given this!" Cerulean closed his ears. As long as he held the flowers, and didn't listen to the commands and pleadings from the lying mouth of a Lucian, he should be fine.  
  
Lana woke with a start. She saw the menu, but realized it had been sent a few hours ago. Lana saw a small pinpoint of light. Taking her necklace, she spoke a word that meant nothing to her. "Chaya!"  
  
Cerulean gasped. The flower bloomed a second bud. It unwrapped itself, and Azure screamed. Cerulean sighed. The flower had been activated by a daughter of Chaya Mayim. Cerulean jumped. One of the passengers from earth was Chaya's descendant, able to reclaim her throne in Zuai! 


	9. Lana Becomes Prophecy

Chapter 8-Lana Becomes Prophecy  
  
Lana slowly put her necklace down, her hands shaking. She had just done something to hurt Azure and maybe even Cerulean. She read the new message carefully.  
  
Thank you, Chaya Mayim's descendant. You have saved her royal highness from a Lucian.  
  
Lana sighed, and laid down. She had helped them, not hurt them. She fingered her necklace. How did I do this? Lana picked up an odd black rectangle box. She twisted a black dial and a dialogue box came up. A dozen different languages came up. Lana recognized Japanese and Chinese letters, and a strange one she'd never seen before. Then, a comforting phrase appeared.  
  
English Translation  
  
Lana tapped it. A new dialogue box appeared.  
  
Anime Destruction  
  
Qilax Dynasty  
  
Chaya Mayim  
  
Qisav Government  
  
Qisal Slave Trade Dangers  
  
Aquian Slave Uprise  
  
Lana looked at the options she wasn't able to view. Why are Americans not allowed to view these files? Lana tapped anime destruction, and discovered it was written by an Aya Eliya. She moved onto the only other option, which intrigued her. What she read amazed her. It ended with Raphael Isolder, her son, moving onto earth. She thought back, and realized that her mother's maiden name was Mayim. Lana gasped. She was a direct descendant!  
  
  
  
Adam woke up, slightly confused. He saw through the wall of lead, Lana's smile. He read her viewer, and saw that she was reading something called Chaya Mayim. He turned, and saw he had a viewer of his own. He carefully read the story, and smiled. So she was a Mayim?  
  
  
  
Azure shook herself, and rubbed her head. "Where am I? These blackouts are getting annoying." Cerulean laughed nervously. "I hope they're finished with now." Azure looked at the flower bloom. "You were not defeated?" Cerulean nodded. "Chaya Mayim's descendant has bloomed the flower." Azure gasped. The ancient prophecy had begun fulfilling itself.  
  
When her prince is doomed,  
  
Her blossom will bloom  
  
As her enemy pursues the princess,  
  
The destined will confess  
  
When death comes near the slave,  
  
Mayim will become brave  
  
As the king lies,  
  
The princess dies  
  
The queen will rule fair  
  
Her heart bare  
  
Azure shook her head, sinking to the ground. "No. Not Ianna! No. No…" Cerulean held his sister. They couldn't fight what had been predicted by the prophet years ago…  
  
Adam tapped against his door. He wanted out. The space had confined him for much too long. A beep was heard, and the container opened. He saw that the others were also emerging.  
  
When Lana stepped out, a flower in Cerulean's hand flew to her. At first glance, it seemed to Adam that there was a bit of cobwebs between the two blooms. But when it screamed, he was bewildered. He pointed at it. "We demand to know what it is." Cerulean bowed. "A traitor, sire. Chaya Mayim's descendant captured the Lucian, and spared us from slavery on a Lucian planet." Adam nodded. "Good. That is the Zoe flower, then?" Cerulean nodded. "Yes, sir."  
  
Lana's eyes filled with tears, but she didn't move. Adam gave the flower back. "Return it to it's mistress." Cerulean nodded, and placed it in Lana's hair. He bowed deeply. "Your majesty, my people have waited many long years for your arrival. Azure is contacting Zuai as we speak."  
  
Ianna bowed her head, not in reverence, but in shame. "My brother, I have shamed you this day. I plotted against us, I brought the spirit along, to subdue you and her highness." Adam touched her head. "You are forgiven." Ianna's eyes sparkled. "Thank you, your majesty."  
  
Lana reread the prophecy Azure had written out for her. Except for the first part, she understood none of it. I get the first part. The demon was using Azure and Ianna, and somehow I stopped that. But what about enemy and princess? Am I the princess, or the destined? Am I both? Lana shook her head to clear her thoughts. It was too early to be considering that. One fifth was completed. The next part probably wouldn't come for months. 


	10. Zuai

1 Chapter 9-Zuai  
  
Lana opened her eyes slowly. She hadn't dared to keep them open as she stepped onto this new planet. She wasn't sure she would have had the courage.  
  
Clark, or Adam as she should now call him, gently held her arm, cradling her, in case it was too much.  
  
She opened her eyes, and at first saw nothing strange. It was a country setting, similar to places she had ridden on her horse.  
  
She slowly took in the fact that here were people with varied degrees of skin color. Red, blue, green, the colors dazzled her. Nothing this different was seen on Earth. You had the varied shades of brown, a bit of white, and the mixture of peach skin.  
  
And yet, as red as the high school jacket, or as yellow as the banners in a home game, these were not 'white' or 'black' color schemes. They were vibrantly…alive. Lana couldn't describe it if she had tried.  
  
Worried because of her necklace's complications, she avoided the green people. But the green skin tones had nothing to do with kryptonite, and the red tones had nothing to do with krystolite.  
  
But a purple woman with ivory hair approached her. "My lady." The woman bowed deeply. Lana took a quick breath. "Who are you?" The woman risked raising her head to smile at her mistress. "I am Haylee Kabia, one of the chosen families of violet to serve you." Lana nodded, now distracted.  
  
Many blue, red, yellow, green, and even a small orange child came to her, begging to serve her. Some were old men, and one, the small child was not even 15. The crowd was close about the ship, and Lana tried to retreat.  
  
Taking this as a sign of dismissal, the people pressed harder, trying to reach her. "Mistress! My mistress, hear me!" the people cried to be heard, but Lana was lost in thought. There was no way this crowd could come with her. Would she be left behind? Would Adam's mission be more important?  
  
Clark squeezed her arm. He was still there. "Lana will decide. You will leave us in peace." Clark's voice was commanding. Lana couldn't see the boy who had tripped the first day of school at first, but as the crowd turned to go, she saw the familiar nervous expression. "It's not your fault, Clark!" she snapped, upset he still blamed himself. I thought he was done with that! Lana retreated inside, and Clark remained outside, his face a mask Lana couldn't penetrate in one glance.  
  
Clark watched her go, carefully masking his feelings, so she wouldn't see how much he longed to just fly away, to someplace none of these people would ever find them, never to have to worry about politics or prophecy again. But that thought was one she might not understand. So he stifled it.  
  
  
  
The orange child was sitting next to the door. Chloe sat down on the pleasant grass, and smiled at the girl. "Hey, what's your name?" The girl turned, and Chloe was alarmed to see blood on her cheeks. Somehow, the girl was bleeding from her eyes. But as it continued to flow, and the child didn't cry out in pain, Chloe realized it was tears, although she always felt afterwards that there was some blood in them.  
  
"My name is Aidana Celosia, and I am here to serve the chosen one. Did she dislike me?" Chloe softened. This child was longing for someone to love her. Chloe longed to hug the small frame, but her fear of staining her shirt with blood held her still.  
  
"It's not you, Aidana. There were a lot of people, and Lana's not used to so many different colors. Everyone's basically one of three colors at home. Here, there are many colors. She's just getting used to the idea of being the chosen one. She didn't grow up, training for her destiny. She might have, but her parents were killed when she was a little younger than you."  
  
Aidana's face took on a solemn look. "Her mother could not train her. That is sad. Will Adam train her?" Chloe flinched. Was she the only one who still thought of him as Clark? Well, maybe the Kent's still thought of him that way.  
  
"I don't know, Aidana. I don't know…" Chloe trailed off, and watched Clark enter the meteor.  
  
"Lana?" Lana jumped up, and fiercely hugged him. "What am I supposed to do?" she whimpered.  
  
Clark held her a few minutes before he responded. "Just as I have to train to deal with my own family, you must train to deal with your own servants. You don't need that many, five at most I'd guess." Lana smiled, and Clark wiped her tears away. Why was I crying, anyway? What good would it do? An ocean of tears wouldn't get me back to earth.  
  
Clark released her, but Lana was careful to keep his hand holding hers. She couldn't face the crowd alone.  
  
~  
  
Outside, the crowd had regathered. Lana spoke clearly, a new courage filling her. "I am taking only five with me for my journey."  
  
Lana paused, carefully remembering the prophecy before she spoke. "When I return, the chosen family will serve me."  
  
Chloe came close, and whispered something in Lana's ear. Lana turned abruptly, and saw a small orange child with red tears streaming down her face. Lana gave the child her brightest smile, her heart breaking looking at the hopeless face. "You. Orange skin, red hair! Come here." The creamsicle skinned girl came to her, joy shining in her golden eyes. Cries of protest sounded loud and angrily, but Lana ignored them. "What is your name, child?" Lana heard her name, and beckoned the child to stand next to her. She did so, and gladly took refuge behind her, peeking around at the crowd.  
  
Lana scanned the crowd. "Of the house of Kabia, would Haylee come to me?" The woman kept her head down, and meekly approached. "My mistress, are you choosing me above my sisters?" Lana looked, and saw several tall black and purple haired Kabia women. Lana realized the absurdly 6 ft tall girl next to her was actually younger than herself. Lana breathed a sigh of relief. 6 feet was better than 12, and Haylee seemed kind. "Yes." The violet people left, along with a portion of the Aquaians. A young man with cyan colored hair, and navy blue skin caught her eye. "You!" The youth's head jerked up. "What is your name?"  
  
"My master calls me Klag, but my mother named me Nikko." Lana rolled the name back off her tongue. "Kneeco?" Sounds more like a shoe company. She nodded. He approached, bowed, and stood next to Haylee. He was trembling, and Lana was disgusted to see long gashes seared across his shoulders. Am I to deal with slavery on this planet? I thought my ancestor did enough of that!  
  
She gazed across the crowd again. A man with black skin, literally black, stared at her. Shivers ran down her spine, and Clark's grip tightened. "I will decide tomorrow." Lana kept the hesitation out of her voice. That was the last thing she needed right now. To show them that she was weak.  
  
The crowd dispersed, angrily eying the chosen ones. Cerulean and Azure led the two elder servants away, but Lana let the child stay with her.  
  
An African American woman, much like any seen in the US, came and bowed before Lana. "Please! Do not send me away! My whole life I have seeked you, and you send us away! Please choose me, I will do the most meaningless work you assign me, as long as I serve you, my mistress!" Lana was suddenly uncomfortable. But—on my planet, your people were once enslaved. I couldn't dare have you as my servant!" The woman wept at Lana's feet, and Clark grinned at her. "You'll be ruining her life if you don't let her serve you." Lana didn't smile. It honestly bugged her. The others were so other-worldly, she hadn't considered it slavery, but the brown skin brought back all the history lessons. She couldn't allow herself to enslave this woman.  
  
Aidana grasped Lana's hand. "We're not slaves in the way you think, mistress. We wish to serve you. On your world, slaves were forced to labor. We wish to bring honor to our people, and without your approval, we would have gone back to our planets, shamed. You have given them hope, but they are not blind of Qing Quaz's jealous rule. It would have brought great fame to many families, to have been slaves in the uprising."  
  
Lana stared in astonishment at the child before her. Although she appeared a mere ten year old, she was a very wise young woman. Lana turned to the African American. "What is your name?" The woman straightened, and rocked on her feet. Nikko caught her. "My name, is Rebecca Lieshing, my lady." Lana backed away from the woman before her. "Into the meteor, quickly!" Without questioning her, they did as she commanded. Clark looked back, and saw a black shadow disappear. He wanted to race after it, and beat it senseless, for scaring Lana, probably for no other reason than a prank. But he knew she needed him right now.  
  
Inside, Lana breathed slowly and evenly. Chloe calmly held Aidanna in her lap. Haylee and Rebecca were soothing her, and for a split second, he despised them for soothing her for him. But then he realized it was what they were trained to do, and while he trained who knew where, they would comfort her.  
  
Lana slowly sat up, and smiled at Clark. "What was it?" Clark shook his head. Lana sighed. "Can we leave, right now?" Cerulean shook his head. "You promised the people 5, my lady. Five you must take." Lana took a shaky breath, and waved Rebecca and Haylee away. Clark sat next to her, on her small pallet. Lana smiled up at him. "Right now I feel safe. I just wish we could take off, right now." She whispered, so only Clark could hear. Clark smiled, and nodded. He felt the same.  
  
Nikko and Cerulean stood. "As bodyguards, it is our duty to see who we are protecting you from. If it is a Nekkro…" Nikko shuddered, and didn't finish. They walked out the door, and when the door had shut, Lana shivered. "I know they had to leave, but now I'm scared they won't come back. What's a Nekkro?" Rebecca and Haylee didn't answer her. But once again, Aidana did. "Let's hope that you may never know, my lady."  
  
The next morning, the blue skinned youth returned, unsuccessful in finding a trace of the Nekkro, and yet, Aidana pointed him out to Lana.  
  
The day was much longer than the previous one, and Lana soon grew tired of the pressing crowd, and the begging. She had heard nearly every story in the crowd, and yet…she hadn't come to the corner where the Nekkro stood. And in the moment the Nekkro stood alone, his turn to speak, Lana discovered why they terrified everyone who knew them.  
  
He stood, staring at Lana, and yet not seeing. "Her majesty will have a long, successful reign, and yet she will abandon us!" His cry brought outrage, but it was against himself.  
  
"She will cast nations down into the abyss, and think herself kind for doing so!" The crowd looked nearly ready to throw themselves at him, yet their fear held them back. Clark had clenched his fists.  
  
"She will be a princess to be desired, and yet she will stay with the weakest—the one who refuses dark magic!" Suddenly, shadows appeared, and grew upright. They surrounded the Nekkro, and kept him safe.  
  
"I myself will betray her, and yet she will spare my life!" The crowd now boomed, as the Nekkros fought the rest. The Nekkros were fighting their way towards the princess, and Lana became frozen with fear. Clark encircled his arms around her, anxious to make the crowd wait another day, but knowing they must endure this.  
  
"She will enslave and free us from Crystos!" Lana and Clark tightened. This could not be good. Interfering with a God was never a good thing…or so they thought.  
  
An hour later, the Nekkro was identified as Casey, and although uneasy about the prophecy he didn't remember, Lana accepted him. "He didn't say I'd be cruel to him, and I want away from this planet. It's not the kind caring land described in the stories." 


End file.
